<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you like to watch? by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512040">Do you like to watch?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Switching, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico nel guardare Yuya gemere sotto il tocco e la lingua di un altro, nell’avere un occhio esterno su una situazione di cui era normalmente partecipe, nel vedere il fidanzato ricoprire un ruolo al quale non era propriamente abituato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you like to watch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Do you like to watch? -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chinen guardava la scena di fronte a sé con gli occhi che quasi gli brillavano.</p><p>Quando aveva fatto la sua proposta a Yuya, non si era aspettato che cedesse, che gli dicesse che per lui andava bene.</p><p>Certo, Takaki era arrossito, gli aveva detto che era diventato pazzo e che lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.</p><p>Ma quando voleva, Yuri sapeva essere convincente.</p><p>E ora si trovava seduto sulla sedia della loro stanza da letto, con una mano che vagava sempre più in direzione del proprio sesso, costretto dai pantaloni e dai boxer, e gli occhi fissi sulla scena che si stava invece consumando sopra il letto.</p><p>Kota e Yuya non erano stati fin da subito troppo a proprio agio.</p><p>Ma evidentemente l’eccitazione per quella situazione particolare li aveva coinvolti prima di quanto credessero.</p><p>
  <em>“Yuuyan... ho voglia di vedere un altro che ti scopa.”</em>
</p><p>Yuri sorrise.</p><p>Avevano discusso all’infinito, prima di giungere a quella conclusione. E ora, nonostante avesse fatto così tante storie, sembrava essere particolarmente preso dalla situazione.</p><p>Takaki era steso sul letto, con la testa lievemente sollevata, tenendo lo sguardo su Yabu che, inginocchiato  fra le sue gambe, aveva cominciato a togliergli i vestiti.</p><p>Chinen sentì il fidanzato gemere quando Kota gli ebbe tolto anche i boxer, andando a sfiorargli l’erezione con la punta delle dita, e fu in quel momento che decise di abbandonare qualsiasi ritegno.</p><p>Fece scivolare la mano oltre la biancheria, facendo presa sulla propria erezione già dura, convinto del fatto che gli altri due fossero comunque troppo presi per prestare attenzione a lui.</p><p>Kota aveva passato ora le mani sotto le gambe del più piccolo e si era chinato sul suo sesso, avvolgendolo con le labbra e leccandone lascivamente la punta, mentre l’altro protendeva i fianchi in sua direzione, gemendo ad alta voce il suo nome, afferrandolo i capelli e spingendolo a prenderlo del tutto in bocca.</p><p>Chinen era come incantato di fronte a quella scena.</p><p>Non sapeva di preciso quale malsano pensiero l’avesse portato a chiedere una cosa del genere. O meglio, non lo aveva capito fino a quel momento.</p><p>C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico in tutta quella situazione.</p><p>C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico nel guardare Yuya gemere sotto il tocco e la lingua di un altro, nell’avere un occhio esterno su una situazione di cui era normalmente partecipe, nel vedere il fidanzato ricoprire un ruolo al quale non era propriamente abituato.</p><p>Non che Yuya non l’avesse mai lasciato stare sopra, anzi.</p><p>Ma era diverso da quello che vedeva ora sotto i suoi occhi.</p><p>Quella non era una concessione di Takaki.</p><p>Quando era Yuri a penetrarlo, la situazione non variava poi di molto. La figura dominante rimaneva sempre il più grande.</p><p>Ora era diverso.</p><p>Lo sguardo di puro godimento sul suo volto, i gemiti alti e l’urgenza nei suoi gesti...</p><p>Non era più dominante, ma dominato.</p><p>E Chinen era incredibilmente attratto da quel lato del fidanzato.</p><p>Continuò a toccarsi, lentamente, cercando di non venire troppo presto; gli altri due sembrarono invece non crearsi un simile problema, dato che pochi secondi dopo Yuya lanciò un grido soffocato, stringendo i capelli di Kota con una mano e venendo nella sua bocca.</p><p>Il più grande si sollevò pulendosi velocemente, e salì sopra di lui, baciandolo con foga, mentre contemporaneamente cercava di liberarsi dei propri vestiti.</p><p>Pose le mani sui fianchi di Yuya poi, facendogli cenno di girarsi, e il più piccolo parve accontentarlo più che volentieri; si poggiò con le ginocchia contro il materasso e fece perno con le mani sulla spalliera del letto, mentre Yabu non smetteva di carezzargli i fianchi con la mano e portava l’altra all’altezza della sua bocca, spingendolo a schiuderla e a cominciare a leccargli le dita, con fare lascivo.</p><p>Yuri fu costretto per l’ennesima volta a rallentare il ritmo della propria mano sull’erezione, certo altrimenti che avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo troppo presto, prima di quanto effettivamente avrebbe voluto.</p><p>I suoi occhi erano incollati al corpo di Yuya, alla mano di Yabu artigliata ai suoi fianchi, che lo graffiava, mentre la pelle si arrossava e il più piccolo gemeva piano, soffocato dalle dita dell’altro nella propria bocca.</p><p>Pochi minuti dopo Kota portò quella stessa mano alla sua apertura, facendo scivolare due dita dentro di lui e preparandolo frettolosamente, preso dall’urgenza e dalla voglia di possederlo.</p><p>Yuri si morse un labbro, stringendo la base della propria erezione e riprendendo a muovere la mano quando vide Kota affondare dentro Takaki con un gesto secco, facendo urlare il più piccolo, tenendolo contro di sé e rimanendo fermo solo per pochi secondi prima di prendere a spingere dentro di lui, con forza.</p><p>Era affascinato.</p><p>Era affascinato dall’espressione di Yuya, a metà fra il dolore e il piacere, dalle mani di Yabu sulla sua schiena che con le unghie lasciavano il segno, piccole ma ben definite ferite che, Yuri lo sapeva, per un po’ sarebbero rimaste sulla pelle.</p><p>Erano le stesse ferite che Yuya lasciava a lui. Erano quegli stessi piccoli segni sulla sua schiena, quelli che tardavano ad andarsene, quelli che lo eccitavano ogni volta che li vedeva.</p><p>E ora si sentiva eccitato da quelle stesse piccole ferite sul corpo dell’altro, e alle sue urla sommesse, e al modo in cui si reggeva alla spalliera del letto per non cedere sotto le spinte quasi violente del più grande.</p><p>Lo vide prendere a toccarsi, velocemente, cercando quasi disperatamente di raggiungere nuovamente l’orgasmo, e Chinen ripeté i suoi medesimi movimenti.</p><p>Quando Yabu lo afferrò per i capelli, attirandolo contro di sé e continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, entrambi persero il controllo sui rispettivi corpi.</p><p>Quasi contemporaneamente si lasciarono andare ad un gemito soffocato, venendo nelle proprie mani.</p><p>Chinen si lasciò poi andare contro la sedia, continuando a fissare con il medesimo incanto lo scenario di fronte ai suoi occhi, mentre Yuya cercava di mantenersi in piedi, sfruttando la presa di Kota sui suoi fianchi.</p><p>Quando anche il più grande venne, soffocò un grido mordendo la spalla del ragazzo di fronte a lui, prima che entrambi ricadessero in avanti, stremati.</p><p>Yuri si avviò lentamente verso il letto, inginocchiandosi di lato ad esso e sfiorando con un dito la guancia del fidanzato, il quale sorrise, stanco.</p><p>Il più piccolo alzò poi lo sguardo in direzione di Yabu, il quale sospirò.</p><p>“Non mi lasci nemmeno dieci minuti per riposarmi o fare una doccia?” domandò, accigliato, e Chinen scosse la testa con un sorriso.</p><p>“Ti ho concesso già abbastanza, ti pare Yabucchi?” rispose, mefistofelico.</p><p>L’altro si alzò in piedi, sbuffando e prendendo a rivestirsi.</p><p>“Mi sento usato.” bofonchiò, avviandosi velocemente verso la porta. “Beh, Yuuyan... è stato un piacere!” disse, con un ghigno, rivolto al ragazzo che era ancora disteso prono sul materasso, e non reagì in altro modo che alzando il pollice in sua direzione, prima che Chinen rivolgesse a Kota uno sguardo eloquente, e questi si dileguasse.</p><p>“Allora?” chiese Takaki al fidanzato pochi minuti dopo, quando Yuri gli si fu disteso accanto. “Ti sei divertito?”</p><p>Il più piccolo alzò le spalle, tracciando distrattamente con le dita i segni delle unghie di Kota sulla schiena di Yuya.</p><p>“Abbastanza.” rispose, in un mormorio. “Ma non credo che te lo lascerò rifare troppo presto.” concluse poi, accoccolandosi contro il suo corpo e respirando il suo odore, facendo una breve smorfia quando gli sentì addosso quello di Yabu.</p><p>“Ah no? E come mai?” chiese, provocatorio.</p><p>Chinen si morse un labbro, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra.</p><p>“Perché tu sei mio.” rispose, con semplicità.</p><p>Yuya parve essere sul punto di ribattere, ma alla fine ci ripensò e rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Strinse il più piccolo contro di sé e lo abbracciò, chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>Yuri sospirò, abbandonandosi in quella stretta e cercando di riportare il proprio odore sulla pelle del fidanzato.</p><p>Gli era piaciuto guardarlo mentre Kota lo possedeva.</p><p>Gli era piaciuto vederlo quasi inerme di fronte al piacere che provava, gli era piaciuto vederlo gemere sotto delle mani che non erano le sue.</p><p>Ma non era che una tantum.</p><p>L’unico ad avere il diritto di far provare quelle sensazioni a Takaki Yuya, del resto, era lui.</p><p>Ed era certo che l’altro di questo non si sarebbe lamentato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>